Of Windows and Walled Gardens
by Hanschen's Postcard
Summary: In which Hanschen pervs on Ernst and argues about flowers with Thea. Drabble. OOCness to be expected, my first fanfic. Please be nice...I shall give you Pancakes! xx R&R please!


**Howdy-ho! Hanschen's Postcard here. My first fanfic. It's kinda crap, just something I wrote in Physics because I was immensely bored. And Yes, it does end rather abruptly, but thats because I can't write for toffee and lose inspiration very quickly. The more I read it the more aware I'm becoming of the fact it should be in 1st person opposed to 2nd, but nevermind. Thankyou for clicking my story!**

**Disclaimer: You're a prancing kingfisher if you think I own SA.**

The window. That's all it is; the only thing that's keeping you from him is a pane of glass. It's pathetic, really...you know it is, yet you sit here, by the aforementioned pane of glass, staring longingly at said boy. No wonder people think you're a pervert...well, Thea, thinks you're a pervert. You shouldn't be doing this; you should be going out there and telling them that your mother's walled garden is , in fact, private property and isn't there for the girls and Ernst to take whichever flowers take their fancy...but you're not doing that, are you. You're watching him. How soft of you. It's not normal to be thinking about a boy this way...No, Father wouldn't be pleased in the slightest, but you're not doing this to annoy your father; you don't even know why you're doing this. You're still pondering the concept of whether he's attractive or not...he holds many qualities that make him potentially desirable. You could list every single one of them right now if you so wished, but that wouldn't solve your current dilemma; the butchery of your Mothers chrysanthemums. The quicker you start, the quicker it will be over and done with. You open the window fully, leaning out into the wind, stabilising your arms against the window frame.

"Excuse me, are you aware that this is private property?"

Thea turns to face the window, her braids whipping round with the motion, she glances up at you.

"Excuse me?"

"There is a reason the garden is walled, this area" you gesture to the garden with your left hand "belongs to my family"

"Thea, I told you we shouldn't be here" Anna whispers nervously.

"Then why is there a gate leading out onto the field" Thea queries, haughtiness evident in her voice.

"In case any of my family or the staff should wish to venture out into the field, not so stragglers can come and pilfer the flowers"

Thea purses her lips, hands resting on her hips, a bundle of flowers bunched up in one fist.

"My Mama says not to talk to you, she says you do things that aren't appropriate for your age"

"And what on earth does your mother mean by that?"

"She says, that Frau Ruhrgold's eldest daughter has seen you down by the river doing things with girls...and on more than one occasion"

You feel a smirk tickle the edge of your lips; Emilie Ruhrgold has done a lot more with you than just observe your activities with the fairer sex.

"Thea, are you really going to be as childish as to argue with me through a window, when evidently you are in the wrong"

"I'm twelve years old, I can be childish! It's what we're supposed to do, and I intend on embracing my youth whilst I still have it" She twirls around in a circle, arms spread wide, head tilted back into the wind. "Why do you feel the need to grow up so quickly" she asks, and for a minute I swear I see genuine concern and curiosity in her eyes, and even her tone of voice softens.

"Because"you reply "There is nothing fun about being a child and besides there are far more enjoyable activities that one can engage themselves in that come along with growing up."

You're met by confused faces, its evident there oblivious to what you are referring to.

"We're s-sorry for bothering you, Hänschen" He approaches the window with slow, hesitant steps, his face darkening in the shadow of the house.

Your words catch in your throat. The sincerity in his voice catches you unaware, and accompanied by the earnestly beautiful look of apology on his face, it truly is a breathtaking sight. You inhale deeply to clear the foolishly sentimental thoughts from your brain.

* * *

***Winces* Was it that bad? Oh and after reading _Hansi and Ernst Sittin InATree_'s fanfic, I find the concept of a perversely rich Hanschen, rather amusing. Thankyou for reading... ^_^**

**Unchangingly, and most fondly yours,**

**Postcard x**


End file.
